


Valentines Share

by egret



Series: Rehabilitated [8]
Category: The Yards (1999)
Genre: Dominance, Fluff, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egret/pseuds/egret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willie and Leo on Valentines Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines Share

Leo would have thought that couples counseling would have provided more resources for dealing with Valentine’s Day, but that turned out not to be the case. Leo cringed at the memory of his own stupid question. “What should we do for Valentine’s Day?” he’d asked. Jerry the therapist and Willie had both looked at him like he was an idiot. Of course, Willie thought everything about couples therapy was idiotic. Leo had stopped trying to convince him about it after Willie’s devastating argument that their relationship “didn’t suck any harder than anyone else’s.” Jerry had suggested they let their hearts guide them through Valentine’s Day. Leo had felt too stupid then to explain what he’d really meant. He’d thought maybe Valentine’s was a good day to improve their relationship, because of romance in the air and everything. 

Maybe he was stupid. His heart had guided him into breaking out his credit card, and he wished he didn’t feel so guilty about it, because he didn’t really regret it. He tried to stop thinking about it and focus on the television. This was a good old movie.

"Leo?" The movie was momentarily drowned out by Willie’s noisy return to the apartment. The apartment door slammed shut.

"In here!" Leo yelled. Willie's heavy snow boots stomped towards the living room, probably tracking snow. 

 

Framed in the doorway, his face bright from the cold, Willie looked small inside his puffy down jacket. It made Leo want to squish him tight to his chest. Willie held a bouquet of red roses and baby breath in his gloved hands. Cheap bodega flowers, the last-minute purchase of a valentine cliche, but Leo didn’t care. The therapist had said to make more loving gestures, and flowers counted as a loving gesture.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Willie approached the sofa and thrust the flowers down at him. Leo grabbed his wrist and Willie crouched awkwardly to lean around the bouquet and kiss him. His face was cold and fresh against Leo's. 

"Mm, thank you, honey." Leo tugged on Willie's arm. "Sit with me. C'mere. These are beautiful, thank you." 

Willie resisted being pulled onto Leo's lap, but perched cautiously on his knee. "You're welcome. How was your day?"

"Good. How was yours?"

Willie shrugged. "Fine. You hungry? Dinner's gonna take an hour to cook."

"I can wait a little. Let me hold you a minute?"

Willie looked away, peering at something on the sofa cushion for a second. He took a deep breath and struggled out of his coat, then slid into Leo's lap and leaned against him. Leo laid his flowers next to him on the sofa and wrapped both arms around Willie's waist. He sniffed at Willie's neck and kissed him gently. "You smell good."

Willie cleared his throat and answered softly, "Thanks. I feel self-conscious when you hold me this way."

Leo frowned and loosened his grip. "You do?"

Willie nodded and cleared his throat again. "Yeah, unless I'm all upset or something. Then I don't care." 

Leo looked at Willie closely. His cheeks were red, but that could be from the cold walk from the subway. Willie took another deep deliberate breath and looked back at him. His green eyes seemed to plead for understanding. Leo kissed his mouth gently. He was surprised when Willie's lips moved beneath his. "Not, like, I don't not care -- I mean, sometimes it's, um, good, like, a comfort, comforting?" His voice was barely audible. 

Leo drew back. Surprisingly, Willie was still looking at him. That whispery voice usually went with scrunched up eyes. He stroked Willie's hair. "Show me how to hold you?"

Willie shifted to sit at his side. He leaned back against Leo's shoulder and pulled Leo's arm around him. "Like this." 

Leo could feel him trembling. He rubbed Willie's shoulder gently. "OK. This feels nice."

"Also, I like to put my head in your lap and watch TV," Willie croaked. "That makes me happy."

Leo blinked in surprise. They hardly ever sat like that. "You can do that whenever you want," he said quietly. "You wanna do that now?"

Willie nodded, then cleared his throat and said, "Yes."

Leo put the flowers on the coffee table and moved to the end of the sofa. Willie lay down on his side and rested his head on Leo's thigh. Leo stroked his hair gently and wondered what the fuck was going on. "Do you want the clicker, honey?"

"No, I don't care. I'm happy. This feels good. What were you watching?"

"You don't recognize it? _Saturday Night Fever_. It's on TNT all night."

"Don't we got any DVDs?"

"Yeah. I like this though. Know why?"

"Why?"

"He always makes me think of you, how you dance," Leo said. 

On the screen, Travolta wiggled onto the dance floor in his white suit. Willie twisted his head to peer up at him. "A movie star reminds you of me?"

"You're sexy like a movie star."

"No I'm not."

"To me you are."

Willie blinked for a second, then grabbed Leo's hand and held it tight. He turned back to the TV, but he spoke clearly, "Well, you're my audience, so that's good. Next commercial I'll start dinner." 

"Whatever you want, take your time." Leo looked at his beer going warm and flat on the coffee table and then put it out of his mind. He wasn't moving a muscle that would make Willie pull away or let go of his hand. This was the most Willie had snuggled in weeks -- with his clothes on, anyway. He wondered what Willie was thinking.

"You don't think I dance like him, though, right?" Willie asked.

"No, you dance better than him."

"I thought so.” After a few seconds, Willie added politely, "So do you." Leo smiled to himself. A commercial for the gecko came on. Willie squeezed Leo's hand, freed it, rubbed his knee, and sat up. "I gotta make my valentine's dinner," he smiled. "You want a fresh beer while you wait?"

"I get a dinner to go with my flowers?"

Willie looked serious. "You didn't get it?"

"Get what?"

"What you get?"

"What? What do I get?"

"Remember you said?" Willie frowned. "You said it was what you wanted." There was a faint whine of anxiety in his voice.

Leo rubbed his shoulder. "Then I must want it then. Just remind me. What did I say?"

Willie twisted his hands together and swallowed hard. He got shifty-eyed for a minute but then gave Leo another one of those piercing looks. Leo found it very distracting. Willie said, "At the therapist's? You said you wished I would share my feelings more? Am I not doing it right?"

Leo blinked in amazement. That was the weirdness. Willie was sharing. He pulled Willie into a hug. “You're doing it perfect, baby. It's perfect. Thank you so much. It's exactly what I want." Willie's lips were warm and delicate and delicious, and apparently still talking.

"Good. I still want a Nintendo Wii. Um, for both of us to share, of course."

Leo sighed and sat back. "It's under the couch. I don't know if you can set it up tonight or not. It might need extra wires or something. You understand all that stuff better than I do anyway."

Willie was already on the floor pulling the electronics box out from its hiding place. "Awesome! Oh, Leo! This totally rocks! You fucking rule! Thank you, man!"

"Happy Valentines Day, baby."

Willie looked at him thoughtfully. "I feel happy and excited and grateful."

"Good. OK. I gotta pee. Do you want a beer while I'm up?"

"Sure. Oh wait. I gotta start dinner."

"No rush. Look at your t-, um, present." Willie was already pulling wires out of the box. 

 

Leo finished up in the bathroom and splashed cool water on his face. That stupid toy had cost almost $500 once he got some extra handsets and a couple of games with Japanese anime people on the covers. He'd wanted to ask Pat to help him choose, but Pat would have ragged on him about spending so much money. 

 

Willie looked up from the schematic when Leo returned with the beers. "I think I can set this up with the leftover wires from the internet installation."

"OK, that's your area of expertise, man. Do whatever you think is good."

Willie sat back on his heels and lit a cigarette. After a second, he reached over and shut the lid of the cardboard box holding all the plastic-shrouded components. "I think I can work on it tomorrow just as easy. It's more important to eat dinner." 

 

Leo followed him out to the kitchen, still carrying their beers. Willie turned the oven on, then pulled a foil-covered heart-shaped pan out of the refrigerator. "Is that a cake?" Leo asked.

"It's meatloaf."

"You made a heart-shaped meatloaf?" Leo wondered if it was OK to laugh.

"Meatloaf's your favorite, right?"

"Yeah. It is." It didn't seem OK to laugh. 

Willie slid the pan into the oven before turning to face him. "I feel like I like to cook by myself and collect my thoughts."

Leo blinked at the dismissal. "Oh, OK, Willie. Sure. I'll wait till you call me then." He'd just reached the doorway when Willie called him back. 

"Leo." 

Willie was twisting a potholder in his hands. Leo thought he might rip it. He crossed the kitchen and hugged Willie gently. "It's alright, sweetheart. Collecting your thoughts is good."

"No, I'm afraid."

Leo hugged him tighter. "Why?"

"Are we gonna have sex later?"

"Do you want to?"

"It would suck for you to buy a wii and not even get laid."

Leo thought so too, but he kept hugging and tried to think of what to say. "It would suck to not be in the mood and force yourself anyway."

Willie squeezed him so hard Leo’s ribs hurt. “Don’t be stupid. I don’t gotta force myself with you, Leo.”

“Ow, easy, don’t break me!” Leo complained. Willie sighed and loosened his grip a little. Leo kissed his temple. “What’s your problem then?”

“Ah, it’s stupid.”

“What?”

Willie stepped back but kept his hands on Leo’s hips. Leo couldn’t get over all the eye contact. It was kind of sexy all on its own. Willie said frankly, “I don’t think I can keep sharing my feelings while we’re fucking.”

Leo grinned slowly. “I kinda hope you’ll be too busy catching your fucking breath, baby.”

Willie turned away, but not before Leo saw the blush starting. Willie ran water in the sink and yelled over it, “OK, I’ll call you when dinner’s ready.”

Leo felt like a jerk. Willie didn’t even believe in therapy; he didn’t think sharing his feelings would help anything. Leo was convinced most of Willie’s cooperation at the therapist was just an act of submission. He supposed this was too, all this sharing, the self-exposure – just submitting for Leo’s pleasure. But how did it help to know that? What was he supposed to do? Reassure him? Crack a whip at him? He was already afraid, he’d said. Now he was splashing cool water on his face, like he was upset. Leo made a decision. He stepped forward and put an arm on the edge of the sink on either side of Willie, penning him in. “Turn the water off so you can hear me, Willie.”

Willie sighed and slowly turned the tap off. “What?” he pouted.

“Put your hands on the edge of the sink and keep them there.”

“Don’t hit me!” Willie sounded panicky.

“Don’t give your papi orders, baby.” Leo reached around and unsnapped and unzipped Willie’s jeans. “He knows what you need most.” He slid his hand inside Willie’s pants and found him half-hard already. Leo stroked him slowly, pleased at the immediate response. Willie gasped and grabbed at Leo’s arm and Leo froze. “Let go. Hands on the sink. Keep them there. You were told. Move them again and you’ll be punished.” Willie gripped the edge of the sink and bit his lower lip. “Good boy. I know you’re excited. That’s OK. Tell me how you feel. Share your feeling now.”

“Horny,” Willie whispered.

“Good.” Leo kissed Willie’s cheek. He moved his right hand to cup Willie’s balls. He licked his fingers, then slid his left hand down the back of Willie’s underpants. Willie jerked a little and Leo tightened his right hand just slightly. Willie froze. “Good boy. Spread your legs and stick your ass out for me.” Willie moved as directed, and Leo slid two wet fingers into his behind. “How do you feel now?”

“Horny. Embarrassed,” Willie whispered.

Leo moved his fingers gently and Willie shifted. Leo realized Willie's knees were shaking. “Oh baby. Hold on. You’re beautiful. Don’t come.” He carefully took his right hand out of Willie’s pants and put his arm around Willie’s waist, holding him close, speaking softly and fingering him gently. “I don’t want you to come. I want you to wait until later when we’re making love for valentine’s day. See how good you are at sharing your feelings? You’re doing it perfect. You don’t gotta worry about that at all. OK?”

Willie pressed against him and nodded shakily. “OK, papi.”

“Good boy.” Leo kissed him again and removed his fingers, then readjusted his clothes and zipped him most of the way back up, careful not to pinch his swollen dick. Willie moaned in frustration. “I know. You can wait though. It’s good discipline for you. You’ll be busy getting dinner ready anyway, valentine.”

Willie twisted his head and kissed him hard on the mouth, and Leo knew his decision had been a good one. He kissed back, then pulled away. “Good boy. You can let go of the sink now and get dinner ready. I’m so proud of you.”

“Gracias, papi.”

 

Even though he’d laughed at the meatloaf, Leo seemed to like the dinner. Willie was glad; he'd found it hard to focus on cooking after all that sink-finger-bossy stuff. Now he just hoped Leo liked his present. He put the small wrapped box and the card on the table when he brought the plate of red and white cupcakes. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Leo.”

Leo looked surprised. “These are for me?”

“The present is. And the card. We’re sharing the cupcakes. Gimme one.”

Leo passed him a cupcake. “You already got me flowers.”

“That was just a whim cuz I walked past them at the bodega. This is your present.”

Leo blushed, though there was nothing weird about getting a present. Willie watched Leo open the card. He’d spent ages looking for the right one. This one said, “Valentine, I love you for knowing all my secrets.” It was totally true, because Leo knew more about him than anybody. Leo looked all emotional so the card seemed good.

The cologne was another story. Leo just sat and stared at it. Willie bit his lip. He’d known it was a risk. Leo said, “Aramis. Thank you, Willie.”

Willie stared down at his hands in his lap. They were shaking a little. “I noticed you had the smelly magazine ads in your bureau drawer, so I figured you liked it.”

“I do,” Leo whispered. His face was pale. He cleared his throat. “It’s very expensive though.”

Willie forced his hands not to fist up. “Not as expensive as my Nintendo, right?” 

Leo shook his head. 

Willie tried to smile. “Try some on.”

Leo shook his head again. “Maybe later.”

Willie didn’t think he could bring himself to mention Chris’s name, though he’d recognized the scent from their awful encounter. “Can I say something, papi?”

“What?” Leo pushed the box of cologne away from him.

“I know someone else wore Aramis.”

“Then what did you buy it for?” Leo snapped.

Willie forced himself to stay in his seat. “Well, I could ask why you tear ads from magazines and keep them to smell.” Leo looked outraged. Willie pressed on hastily. “But I have a theory.”

“Oh. What. Is. Your. Theory.” Leo’s voice was absolutely flat.

“I think it’s like a reminder. Like, remember what you said? About having variety and being sexy? Not just stuck with me?” Willie tried to smile.

Leo stood up. “I’m not—I never said I was stuck with you! I mean, I’m lucky to be with you! Stop it! Shut up!”

Willie jumped up and grabbed Leo’s arm before he could dash from the room. “Hey! Papi! I’m talking to you!” He pushed Leo back towards his chair. “Let me finish, let me explain, Leo.”

Leo sat down and pulled Willie roughly into his lap. “This better be good or I’ll beat your ass, Valentine’s or not.”

Willie thought the therapist would be interested to hear that threat. Not that he would ever report it. He squirmed off Leo’s lap and knelt on the floor between his legs. “Papi should punish me whenever I deserve it,” he said quietly.

Leo petted his hair for a few minutes. Then in a calmer voice he asked, “What’s your theory?”

“I don’t think you miss that person.”

“I don’t!”

“I know. I think you just have some idea of, like, a sexy idea. Of sexiness. That you were close to.” Willie looked up to see if Leo was following. Leo looked very serious so Willie kept talking. “But, like, you ARE the sexiness. You’re it already. And you don’t gotta hide magazine ads, like, own it, have it. Be it. Smell your own self. Cuz, like, if you need variety, I’ll adapt. Leo, look at me, I’ll do anything for you. I’m even sharing feelings. Anything. Cuz you’re my valentine and I love you. So you should smell sexy yourself.” 

Leo closed his eyes. Willie looked down at the floor too, back in a properly submissive kneel. The kitchen floor hurt his knees. It seemed like an hour went by, which meant probably five minutes. Willie felt his hopefulness fading away. His ass clenched anxiously and he scolded himself silently about how submissive didn’t mean just when it was fun. He cleared his throat. “Shall I fetch the belt or the paddle, papi?”

“Just get over my knee,” Leo said gruffly. He half-hauled Willie up and pushed him face down over his left thigh. Willie struggled to hold still and not squirm. Leo’s hand smacked down loudly on the seat of his jeans. Willie clutched at Leo's ankle and waited for the pain, but after a minute he realized it was a lot of noise and not much of a smack. Leo was saying something in time to the ineffective smacks. It sounded like “best – smack – valentine – smack – ever – smack.” 

Willie started to giggle. Leo stopped play-smacking and hauled Willie upright to sit in his lap. Willie thought their kiss tasted a little salty. Leo whispered, “I can’t believe you, Willie. You are so deep, man.”

Willie shrugged. “Sometimes. I’m deep in love with you.”

“I’m deep in love with you too.”

“You should be, like, deep in my ass pretty soon.”

“Uh-huh.” Leo kissed him again, then pulled back and smirked at him. “That’s what you’re really feeling, huh?”

“Si, papi,” Willie grinned. “I’m sharing.”

 


End file.
